


it goes like this

by horrorterroronesie



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, pre-other mechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: Two perspectives on a conversation.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	it goes like this

They stared as the transport pod slowly sank in the mud. It crackled with electricity, presumably decimating entire colonies of bugs or whatever lived in there. Jonny didn’t actually give a shit.

“Wow, fantastic. Now we can add  _ stranded _ on top of our other  _ numerous _ problems.” Nastya groused.

“At least we’re not trapped under a metric fuckton of  _ rocks, Nastya. _ ” Jonny glared at her, wiggling his eyebrows to imply, poetically, that it was better than that previously implied  _ last time _ with the  _ fish priests _ which was  _ entirely her fault. _

“Stop being such a baby. You’re older than me, aren’t you?” He was indeed. Both in the number of years spent  _ aging _ and the number of total years experienced, though perhaps the amount of time he spent dead could be subtracted… yeah, whatever. 

It wasn’t the nicest thing to think about. When he’d first seen Nastya, being carried aboard exsanguinated and cold by a grinning Doctor Carmilla, his first thought was that she was far too young to deserve it. Far, far too soft-looking and pale for what his life was now.

Well, she’d somehow taken advantage of the feature of their mechanisms that allowed them to grow out their hair and allowed them to grow a little bit older sometimes, if they felt like it, and she’d gotten a bit more solid-looking. More like the crazy fucking gearhead she’d turned out to be and less like the dainty princess she,  _ hilariously, _ had been. 

He hadn’t been able to stop the Doctor, or to save either her or himself, but it wasn’t the time to get all melodramatic about it. That was scheduled for next century.

Nastya knocked on his head painfully, standing up and setting out towards the distant town.

“We can at least amuse ourselves before we steal someone’s ship,” She called back out to him. “Want to come?”   
He rolled his eyes and complied.

&

They stared as the transport pod slowly sank in the mud. It crackled with electricity, though fizzling out quickly. The mud seeped in through the upside-down open door, probably oozing into the exposed  _ wiring _ from when fucking  _ Jonny  _ had gotten bored and started chucking knives at the controls.

“Wow, fantastic. Now we can add  _ stranded _ on top of our other  _ numerous _ problems.” Nastya groused.

“At least we’re not trapped under a metric fuckton of  _ rocks, Nastya. _ ” Jonny glared at her, wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot. She knew what he meant, sure, but that didn’t mean she needed to deign to listen to the false accusations that  _ she _ had anything to do with the cave-in when Jonny was right  _ there _ annoying their High Priest into killing him with a shockwave.

“Stop being such a baby. You’re older than me, aren’t you?” 

He glared, not saying anything. She waited. 

Jonny was… strange. She supposed anyone would be, doing what the two of them did and seeing what they’d seen. No, weirder than that. Always posturing, always ready for fight-or-flight though he’d almost excised the latter response. 

When she’d first been brought on the ship-

No. When she  _ woke up _ after being brought on the ship. He was there, cleaning his nails with a knife and glaring holes through her.

He stood up when she turned to him, storming out of the room.

Doctor Carmilla entered soon after.

But that was then. 

Now, they knew when to step in front of the other. But also when to step back if there was nothing they could do. Nastya wondered, sometimes, if Jonny had chosen this any more than she had, a delirious  _ yes _ in a pool of viscera.

She knocked on his head, standing up and setting out towards the distant town.

“We can at least amuse ourselves before we steal someone’s ship,” She called back out to him. “Want to come?”   
He rolled his eyes and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> the title is from & by tally hall,  
> and my tumblr is cyberiandemons!


End file.
